Birthday Blooper: A Merlin One Shot
by buckwolvhoosier
Summary: Prince Arthur is turning 20 and has a completely flawless birthday until one small blooper occurs that leaves Merlin skeptical.


**Birthday Blooper: A Merlin One-Shot**

Prince Arthur awoke after Merlin opened the blinds on his windows, the sun nearly blinding him. "Merlin!" Arthur growled.

"Sorry Arthur, but you need to get up. I already let you sleep-in for almost two hours now." Merlin said, tidying up the prince's chambers. "Also, Happy Birthday, Arthur."

Arthur rubbed his eyes finally remembering that is was his birthday. He was turning 20. He jumped out of bed to get dressed, his mood brighter. Merlin left to prepare for the party. As the Prince of Camelot, the party would be grand, full of food, dancing, and, of course, some activity that involved Arthur and his knights getting hit by various weapons. Merlin never understood the concept of such activities, but apparently, it was entertaining and allows men to gain honor and respect.

Around the castle and throughout Camelot, King Uther placed more men on guard to ensure that no one would attack. In the past, Arthur's life had been threatened on his birthday, and his father wanted to do all he could to prevent that from happening again. It was a nice day, the sun shining with little cloud coverage. The air was cool-not too hot or cold. _Almost too perfect, _Merlin thought. Alas, he shrugged and hurried on his way.

Several hours later, the festivities began. First on the agenda was an archery contest. No surprise, Prince Arthur had won, Sir Leon in second place. Then, there were some short duels, Prince Arthur taking the victory with all, but nearly losing in one round. Still, it almost looked as though his knights let him win since it was his special day. Arthur did not mind this time though. It was all for fun anyways.

After the physical activities, they headed inside for a huge, magnificent, feast. Merlin left once Arthur was seated to help bring out the first course, which was honey roasted wild boar with stuffing and asparagus. Merlin's mouth watered at the sight and smell of the meal wishing time would progress faster so that he could eat. Yet, he restrained himself, unlike some of the other servants who snuck pieces of food into their mouths when they thought no one was watching.

When the boar was devoured, a fruit and cheese course was offered. Then, there was a course consisting of duck, wild rice, and mixed vegetables. Finally, it was dessert time. A tray of various pastries, pies, and cakes were rolled out, but not distributed until Prince Arthur's cake was rolled out, the five layers barely missing the top of the doorway.

The guests exclaimed their awe, applauding the maker who stood next to his masterpiece. He bowed before the Prince and expressed birthday wishes. Arthur thanked the baker for such a splendid cake and asked Merlin to cut him a slice. Merlin nodded and carefully cut a piece and headed to the Prince. Nearly at the table, Merlin slipped on a puddle of wine, the cake flying off the plate. Merlin grudgingly looked up to see the cake planted on Arthur's face.

The crowd became dead silent, waiting for Arthur's response. Shocked, Arthur asked for water and a towel to clean his face, never once yelling at his servant. Merlin stood up knowing that something had to be amiss. Arthur is not one to be humiliated like that without getting upset, and since it was his birthday, it was much more embarrassing.

Merlin watched as Arthur wiped off cake and frosting off his face, then asked for another slice from someone else. When the man turned to obey the Prince, Arthur met Merlin's eyes. Arthur was quite annoyed, but for the sake of his guests, kept his cool. Merlin knew that once they were alone, he would have the wrath of Arthur strewn upon him. Merlin also snuck a glance at King Uther, who was busy shaking his head. At least he had the courtesy to let Arthur handle the situation; else he may have been asked to leave for the remainder of the evening or worse, thrown in the stocks the next day.

No more embarrassing moments occurred afterward, relief swelling in Merlin. By the end of the day, Merlin was exhausted. Before going to bed, he had to make sure Arthur was all situated. Entering Arthur's chambers, Merlin found the room to be empty. Confusion filled Merlin since he was told that Arthur wanted to go to bed. Merlin walked in and began closing the door only to see Arthur with one of his hands behind his back.

Before Merlin could respond, Arthur shifted, raising his hand, a large slice of cake heading straight towards Merlin's face. Merlin felt no surprise at the deed, but he still did not enjoy it. "It was an accident, you know," he said, licking frosting off his lips.

"I know, but it was good fun." Arthur said, slapping Merlin on the back before undressing for bed. "Oh, and tomorrow, you can enjoy being pelted with fruit," Arthur chuckled.

Merlin groaned and prepared the prince for bed, cake still coating his face.


End file.
